


好邻居守则

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 一个随缘放送的乱糟糟情景喜剧
Relationships: Lukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

好邻居守则I

Lukasz Piszczek / Marco Reus

*内含Erling Haaland / Jadon Sancho & Julian Brandt / Kai Havertz  
*存在 Mats Hummels / Marco Reus过去式及人物关系发挥

【好邻居守则之在邻居需要的时候施以援手】

哈兰德在租下皮什切克的房子的第三天终于见到了他的邻居，确切说是“另一个”邻居。他认识杰登·桑乔，比他高一年级，是足球队的主力，不可否认，哈兰德会在社团大规模招新之前就搞来足球队报名表的原因之一就是偶然看到了这个英格兰学长的训练——足球之神保佑他，丘比特之箭射中了他。所以，他在得知皮什切克的邻居——之一——就是杰登·桑乔的时候完全没有犹豫就签下了合同。  
但是很快，哈兰德在皮什切克和桑乔的只言片语，以及住在楼上经常下来找桑乔打游戏的布兰特偶尔的提及，他知道桑乔也有一个合租室友，只不过最近在外面出差——然后，他应该是今天下午回来的，并且在皮什切克烹饪晚餐的时候闯了进来。  
“尤利安电话坏了在用我那儿的座机和男朋友煲电话粥。”他扯着领带风风火火的冲向沙发旁边的电话，抬眼注意到哈兰德，一个陌生的男孩儿，立刻露出温暖的笑容，“卢卡什的新室友吗？你好，我是你的邻居，马尔科·罗伊斯，叫我马尔科就行——然后，我才知道那个跟我特别不对付的教授给了杰登的课程论文一个F。”他拿起电话劈里啪啦按起来，语速飞快的朝那边说帮我转接某某某教授。  
一套动作行云流水。皮什切克默默把汤勺放在锅边敲了敲：“……不要跟人家吵架。”  
“混蛋！”罗伊斯毫不客气地骂道。  
皮什切克朝哈兰德招招手，指了指汤锅让他关照一下，然后走到罗伊斯身边把电话抽出来，按掉。  
“嘿——”罗伊斯叉起腰，“我看了杰登的论文了，F？绝对是在开玩笑！不可能的！那家伙就是故意的！”  
“那我不建议你打电话。”皮什切克说，“拿上杰登的论文，去你们院长那儿，比你们打嘴炮效率高多了——还是说你就是想和他吵架？”  
罗伊斯沉默了几秒钟，皮什切克叹了口气：“走吧，我跟你去。”  
“你别说……”罗伊斯想了想，“我带一个律师去就很酷，他肯定不敢说什么了！”  
皮什切克拿外套的手停顿了一下：“……马尔科，我不是律师。”  
“什么？！”这是罗伊斯和哈兰德，他们一起发出惊讶的疑问。  
“是的。”皮什切克认真地点点头，“我不是律师。”  
罗伊斯还是不敢相信的样子：“可是你穿三件套！还有公文包！”  
“你也穿三件套，但你是个教授。”  
“我还会穿毛衣啊！”罗伊斯理直气壮地在自己胸前比划，“拜托，你一定要告诉我你的工作和法律有关系，拜托拜托。”  
皮什切克似乎在思考答案，最终他决定诚实，波兰人摇了摇头：“跟法律毫无关系。”  
罗伊斯好像遭受了巨大的人生打击，皮什切克笑了一下，扳着罗伊斯的肩膀把他往外推：“虽然感觉有些奇怪，但是你不知道我做什么也没关系，反正银行卡——哦对了。”皮什切克转过头对哈兰德吩咐道，“你负责今天的晚饭吧，一会儿杰登，可能尤利安也过来，我们两个就在外面吃了。”  
哈兰德点点头，他终于明白了当时签合同的时候皮什切克反复和他确认“你会做饭吧”的原因——不是担心自己出差没人投喂小孩，而是自己不在，没人投喂邻居——还是三个。  
虽然，哈兰德也不介意就是了。  
桑乔在五点三十分的时候准时踏入皮什切克和哈兰德的公寓，他拿了两个苹果：“觉得空手来不太好。”  
哈兰德看着那两个苹果觉得有些眼熟：“……这不是卢卡什昨天买的分给你的吗？”  
桑乔也盯着那两个苹果看了一会儿，决定放进自己的嘴里：“……超甜。”  
沉默。  
哈兰德咽了几次口水，实在不知道怎么打开话题，桑乔专心致志地吃着苹果，在半个都进了他肚子里之后，哈兰德鼓起勇气：“那个——”  
“我说。”桑乔好像没注意到哈兰德发出了声音，他站起身，“有什么需要帮忙的吗？干坐在这儿还怪尴尬的，平时卢卡什做饭的话，马尔科会在旁边跟他聊天，低头玩儿手机也没什么……”  
“呃，也没什么需要做的……”哈兰德四处看了看，“帮忙搅拌一下炖肉？”  
“可以。”桑乔把苹果核扔到垃圾桶里，拍了拍手站起身走到哈兰德身边，非常生疏的开始搅拌炖肉，“看见没。”他打量着里面的辅料，“都是马尔科爱吃的，甚至连炖肉的灵魂，胡萝卜，都给踢出去了。”  
“你还挺了解马尔科。”哈兰德说。  
“还行吧，我之前被教授带去做课题打下手，他在那个教授手下读研究生。”桑乔解释道，“这个家伙吧——”  
“好香啊！”布兰特结束了和男朋友的电话粥，背着手直接进来了，“又是炖牛肉吗？马尔科吃不腻的？”  
“马尔科去帮我跟那个教授吵架去了。”桑乔说，“吃不着了。”  
“啧啧，卢卡什呢？”布兰特凑过来，直接吃了一口沙拉。  
“跟着一起去了。”哈兰德回答道。  
布兰特点点头，又开始寻摸其他的成品，桑乔气不过，拿起旁边的擀面杖敲了一下布兰特的脑袋：“喂，你就带着一张嘴过来吃啊？”  
布兰特伸出一根手指摇了摇，不知道从哪儿掏出来一个勺子：“我带餐具了。”  
桑乔翻了一个白眼，不想理他了。  
“说起来……”哈兰德挑起另一个话题，两个人都看向他，“你们知道卢卡什的职业吗？”  
“律师？”桑乔和布兰特异口同声的说。  
看起来不是我对房东不够关心。哈兰德默默地想：“不，刚才他说不是，甚至和法律没有任何关系。”  
“居然不是吗，我觉得他长了一张很贵的律师脸。”布兰特摸了摸下巴。  
“我也以为。”哈兰德说，“结果不是，看起来你们也不知道他到底是做什么的。”  
桑乔尝了尝炖肉的汤汁：“……你还挺关心卢卡什的。”  
“唔，他挺照顾我的。”哈兰德硬着头皮说，嘴巴不听话，“就跟你也挺关心马尔科一样。”  
“那还是不太一样。”桑乔嘟囔道。  
“是吗。”哈兰德的思绪已经开始发散了，十二分的精力都在控制自己的表情。  
布兰特左看看桑乔右看看哈兰德：“诶，杰登，你哪门课的论文被给了F？”  
“心理学。”桑乔莫名其妙地看向布兰特，怎么突然提起这个。  
布兰特点点头：“确实，得F不冤。”

【好邻居守则之不要随便窥探邻居的隐私】

马茨·胡梅尔斯来顺路给罗伊斯送远房表妹的结婚请柬。  
罗伊斯给哈兰德和桑乔介绍说这是他哥，两个小孩以为是像介绍布兰特是他弟一样概念的“哥”。而一旁的皮什切克高深莫测的说不是的，他们两个真的是兄弟，户籍意义上的，才将信将疑地听进去，“明明长得一点也不一样。”桑乔鼓捣着罗伊斯的电脑的时候这么和哈兰德说。  
“可能一个随妈妈一个随爸爸。”哈兰德捧着脸坐在一边看着桑乔在桌面上拖出无数个对话框，罗伊斯好像和电子设备的关系不太好，这个新电脑买来没几天，刚把过去的一些资料传进去就坏了，桑乔在给他修。  
“还没修好吗？”布兰特走进来，直接到冰箱里取了一听冰可乐，轻车熟路，“我刚才看马茨走了，马尔科和卢卡什从咖啡厅那儿要上来了哦。”  
“上来就上来吧，我倒要问问马尔科对他的电脑做了什么。”桑乔挠了挠头发，“好家伙，我就没见过这么乱的电脑——这几个视频是什么东西啊？”  
布兰特凑过去念出了标题：“毕业典礼？我怎么记得马尔科没有参加毕业典礼，他当时跟球队去外地比赛了。”  
“有可能是你的吗？”桑乔说，“之前你毕业，他确实去了吧？”  
“可是，是卢卡什拿的摄像机。”布兰特说，想起来当时的场景还有些奇怪，他的两个学长混在一群亲戚朋友之间，“有一种看小孩汇报表演的感觉”罗伊斯还在INS上这么发，差点把他气死，只能用翻白眼的emoji表达抗议。  
桑乔在键盘上敲了敲，一堆看不懂的字符：“……可是说病毒可能在这里面？点开看看吧，‘毕业典礼’，名字还起的人模人样——”  
“不要点开——”罗伊斯的喊声都变了调，皮什切克在他身后冷静地堵住了耳朵，然而吓了毫无防备的桑乔一跳，手一抖点开了那个视频。  
画面上出现了马茨·胡梅尔斯。  
哦，是罗伊斯他哥的毕业典礼。桑乔的第一个念头是这样的。但是，接下来的画面让人大跌眼镜。录像的是罗伊斯，他切换了镜头变成了自拍模式，而胡梅尔斯非常娴熟地搂住他的肩膀，对于兄弟而言，这个姿势有点过于亲密了，“好吧，马茨·胡梅尔斯顺利毕业啦。”罗伊斯对着镜头说，“恭喜大脑袋成为‘骗大学生谈恋爱的社会人’。”胡梅尔斯没有反驳，侧过头去亲吻了罗伊斯的脸颊。  
“啪。”罗伊斯把电脑盖上了。  
“……”桑乔和哈兰德毫无疑问脸色煞白，结结巴巴地说：“你你你你，你们不不不不是——”  
“等等。”布兰特忽然意识到了什么，对罗伊斯说，“你是不是又图省事直接跟别人说马茨·胡梅尔斯是你哥？”  
“谁能想到他们能点开这个视频啊！”罗伊斯几乎想要抱头蹲下了。  
“什、什什么意思？”桑乔的大脑重新开始运转了。  
“他们是重组兄弟啦。”皮什切克在门口抱起胳膊笑着说，“这种事情解释起来也怪复杂的。”  
罗伊斯深吸了一口气，桑乔以为他要继续解释什么：“——卢卡什，那个——”  
“你的车不是预约了保养吗？去吗？”皮什切克问道，罗伊斯点点头，也不搭理三个小孩，快步走过去跟在皮什切克身后。  
“说起来。”桑乔看向布兰特，“他说你是他弟。”  
布兰特用胳膊在身前比划了一个叉：“我和他毫无关系，我的全身心都是属于凯的。”  
而另一边，罗伊斯在楼梯上追上皮什切克，伸手挽住他的胳膊：“我没想到那个视频还在，你要是介意的话回去我就删掉——不，你不介意我也要删掉。”  
“我介意什么啊。”皮什切克拍了拍自己臂弯里的手，“我又不是不知道，而且，他的情书还是我递给你的。”  
“不要再提啦。”罗伊斯佯装可怜，“话说，周六你打算怎么办？要我预定餐厅还是在家里吃？”  
“你想怎么样？”皮什切克问道，“我比较偏好在家里。”  
罗伊斯点点头：“……炖牛肉。”  
“你也吃不腻。”皮什切克笑道。

【好邻居守则之就算关系非常好也依旧要敲门】

一梯两户，两户关系还非常好，门锁就形同虚设了。而且，哈兰德要为自己辩解的是，他已经住了一阵子了，但是偶尔会不记得自己到底住那间公寓，或者说哪间公寓是自己租的。  
不是第一次发生了，推开理论上是他合同上的公寓却看见布兰特和罗伊斯在客厅玩wii，而走到隔壁却是皮什切克在修理坏了的吊灯，连夜赶论文的桑乔从洗手间里出来似乎也出现了和哈兰德一样的困惑，但是他习以为常，直接走去隔壁，十有八九是把哈兰德的房间当成自己的了。  
这种情况下，还要锁门，还要敲门就未免有点太过繁琐了。  
“说真的，住马尔科这儿有一个好处。”桑乔捏着手柄左右摇晃，“他不会管我多晚睡的，而且有时候打起游戏来比我还疯。”  
“我说为什么每天晚上十二点卢卡什还得去你们那儿溜一圈。”哈兰德也在沙发上摇来摆去，“催你们睡觉吗？”  
“他主要催马尔科。”桑乔说，“然后马尔科气不过就会赶我去睡觉，他真的是幼稚得不行，就这点事儿还得跟卢卡什掰扯半天，每次我洗漱完回房间了还看卢卡什跟他在那儿说话。”  
“我有一次两点半了出来找夜宵。”哈兰德说的就是上个礼拜的事情，“看见卢卡什才回来，他还特别平常的关心我是不是晚上没吃饱——我还以为根本不是两点半呢。”  
“马尔科老说我不省心给他添乱，明明他才是。”桑乔抱怨道，“不敢想像，如果他的邻居不是卢卡什的话会怎么办！”  
“话说，他怎么还没回来？”哈兰德问道，“几点了？”  
“十点。”桑乔瞥了一眼时间，“谁知道，今天出门的时候对着镜子照了半天，约会去了吧？”  
“靠，死了！”哈兰德看着屏幕上的“Game Over”拍了一下大腿，把手柄丢到一边，“去我那边吗？我续了Netflix的会员。”  
“走走走。”桑乔推了推哈兰德的膝盖催促他，“之前期末，我都攒了一堆更新没来得及看。”  
临走之前，桑乔把他们橱柜里的零食都拿走了，撕了张便签打算一会儿贴到皮什切克的冰箱上——“我们没零食啦”——落款MR。  
“明天一起去踢球吗？他们约了一场野球。”哈兰德一边按下门把手一边问桑乔。  
“可以啊，睡醒了就去。”桑乔回答说，把零食袋子往上抱了抱，“晚上一起吃——卧槽！”  
哈兰德推开了门。他以为自己开错了公寓门。  
整间公寓黑着灯，只有蜡烛，而正对着门口的沙发上是罗伊斯和皮什切克——罗伊斯正跨坐在皮什切克身上，捏着他的西装领带，而自己的衬衫已经被解开了好几个扣子，松松垮垮的挂在身上，露出大片皮肤。  
毫无疑问两位房东在做什么。  
皮什切克反应很快抄起地上的外套就把罗伊斯裹了起来，立刻转过头让他们把门关上——桑乔和哈兰德话音未落就把门用力地关上了。  
“天呐。”罗伊斯捂住了脸，皮什切克起身抱了抱他，“我就说要到房间去。”  
“锁门。”皮什切克探身过去蹭了蹭罗伊斯的侧脸，“你不要再惯着他们随便出入了，下次一定锁门。”  
“太吓人了。”罗伊斯把脑袋埋在皮什切克的脖颈里，“未来一个礼拜，不，一个月，我住你这儿，没办法面对杰登了！”  
皮什切克拍了拍罗伊斯的后颈：“你想住那边住那边。”  
而门板那一头弥漫着一股难以言喻的气氛。  
“操。”桑乔背靠着门板抚了抚胸口，“操！”  
“这是什么时候的事情？”哈兰德僵硬地问道，桑乔摇了摇头。  
“我们怎么什么也不知道？”桑乔惊呼道。  
“——我听着你们这儿吵死了，发生啥了？”布兰特从楼梯上探出头来，“你们俩跟这儿干嘛呢？”  
桑乔和哈兰德看向他，吞了吞口水。  
“卢卡什和马尔科——”他俩模糊的比划了一下。  
布兰特一脸“你在跟我开玩笑吗”的表情：“你们不知道？”  
“知道什么？”  
“不然你以为我怎么今天没下来找马尔科玩？”布兰特反问道，“今天是他们七周年纪念日？上帝啊，你们是真的不知道。”  
桑乔和哈兰德面面相觑。  
“你。”布兰特指着哈兰德，“下学期的心理学，完了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukasz Piszczek / Marco Reus
> 
> *内含Erling Haaland / Jadon Sancho & Julian Brandt / Kai Havertz

好邻居守则Ⅱ

【好邻居守则之要给邻居个人的空间】

从电子商城出来，坐上罗伊斯的车之后，哈兰德和桑乔才后知后觉地开始反省他们这样做是不是有点不太合适。平时蹭吃蹭喝，坐一下顺风车，进行一下生活费水准以上的奢侈活动可能不算什么，毕竟罗伊斯是他们的教授，还是桑乔的房东，而且颇为喜欢他们，这些事都挺符合常理的，但是让他从城市这头开到那头只为了最新款的游戏机和新出的手办，最后还是他付的钱，听起来就真的有点过分了。游戏机很贵，手办也很贵。  
而且，罗伊斯还在和哈兰德的房东皮什切克吵架，他的大手笔在这样的背景下就变得有些微妙起来了。  
“救命。”桑乔抱着游戏机的盒子挡住自己，给布兰特发短信，“埃尔林和我可能干了件蠢事。”  
“可能？”  
“好吧。”哈兰德扶了一下偷偷摸摸的桑乔的肩膀，小心台阶，“我们干了件蠢事，等会儿上来找你。”  
布兰特回了一个脸色发蓝的表情包，他一般用这个来表示对方无药可救。  
“走路不要看手机。”罗伊斯一边找钥匙头也不回地说，桑乔单手拖住盒子把手机收起来，“噢，我是不是没和你们说我周末要去外地开座谈会？”  
“没有。”桑乔说，“整个周末都不在吗？”  
罗伊斯点点头：“外卖单子在冰箱上面，不过我觉得你还是去对面吃比较好。”  
像是在配合罗伊斯的建议，对面的门也打开了，皮什切克提着公文包脸色不佳，看起来很着急出门头发都没来得及打理，几缕碎发垂在额前：“嗨。”他主动打招呼，眉头舒展了一点，“去加班。”  
罗伊斯握着门把手往下按：“正好碰上了，我周末出门，杰登就扔到你那儿了。”  
“我周末也不在。”皮什切克说话的声音有些低哑，听起来像是压抑着怒火，“本来可以——”  
“没关系！”哈兰德战战兢兢地大声加入对话，“如果觉得外卖不太健康的话，我可以给我们做饭的，没关系！你们就放心去工作吧！”  
罗伊斯笑了一下，到桑乔耳朵里像是冷笑，英格兰男孩打了个哆嗦想要把自己藏在游戏机盒子背后，眼前的场景真的太尴尬了：“埃尔林就是靠谱。”  
哇哦。这就是传说中的挑衅吗？桑乔和哈兰德自以为隐蔽的看向皮什切克，向来不会把负面情绪表露在脸上的波兰人这下脸色少有的更难看了，他扬了一下下颌，意味不明的说，啊，是这样的。  
气氛降到了冰点。  
哈兰德悄悄碰了一下桑乔的胳膊，桑乔便清了清喉咙：“那什么，我们俩跟尤利安说好了去找他玩，我们先上去了！”罗伊斯点了一下头，两个小孩猫着腰就想要溜之大吉。  
“跟马尔科说谢谢了没有？”皮什切克朝着他们的背影问道。  
“谢啦，马尔科！”  
抛下这么句带有敷衍嫌疑的感谢，哈兰德和桑乔几乎可以说是落荒而逃似的躲进布兰特公寓里的。正在逗狗的德国人一脸嫌弃的看着他们两个靠着门板心有余悸的样子：“不是，他们俩吵架怎么搞得像是要把你俩吃了一样？”  
“你不懂！”桑乔把游戏机放到一边，挥舞着两条胳膊比划着，“太可怕了，狭路相逢，整个走廊变成了地狱！”  
“我受不了了。”哈兰德抱头，“虽然他们对我们还是那样，可是马尔科阴阳怪气起来可太恐怖了，尤其对象还是卢卡什先生！”  
布兰特沉默了几秒钟，试图将“阴阳怪气”和“马尔科”联系在一起，但是他失败了，于是他将这归结于挪威人对外语的掌握还不是那么到位：“好吧，听起来像是很糟糕了。”  
“是非——常——糟糕——”桑乔张开双臂，“老天，我都怀疑他们是不是分手了，那叫什么？七年之痒？”  
“不要乱说！”哈兰德说。  
“停一停，你们怎么表现得像是爸爸妈妈要离婚的八岁小孩？”布兰特拍了拍手，作为在场最年长的那一个，他觉得他有义务控制一下局面，“好了，这是他们自己的事情，不要管那么多，要给他们冷静和好的空间。”  
这是很有道理的。哈兰德和桑乔冷静了一点。  
“在那之前，我们只能努力不让事情变得尴尬。”布兰特说，“避免再发生刚才这样的事情。”  
“怎么避免？”哈兰德问道，桑乔却露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“你的意思是，卢卡什吃醋了吗？”桑乔看着布兰特点了一下头，转过来一看哈兰德还是一副不明所以的样子，无语的捶了他一下，“我们今天跟马尔科疯玩了一下午，卢卡什上班加班，回来还被安排要照料整个周末，这要是你，你气不气？”  
哈兰德眨了眨眼，想说卢卡什似乎不是那么小气的人，但是看着桑乔和布兰特都胸有成竹的样子，只好点点头——好吧，可能碰上马尔科，卢卡什的很多反应也变得没办法解释起来。  
“所以，我们得哄好两个人。”布兰特总结道。  
“那肯定是我跟马尔科，埃尔林跟卢卡什呗。”桑乔觉得这没什么可讨论的，“你呢？”  
布兰特摸了摸下巴：“我要是躲出去跟凯住几天，马尔科肯定揪着我问东问西的……或许，我可以端水——比如像今天这种你们都被马尔科带跑的时候，我能去给卢卡什打个下手什么的……”  
“……”桑乔反应了一下，“我觉得你只是想要今天在卢卡什家吃饭，明天和马尔科打游戏打到凌晨。”  
“这倒不是。”布兰特说，“我只是在想如果这种状况延续到年底的话，我也许可以有两个圣诞节？”

【好邻居守则之善意的谎言也是没有关系的】

“我受不了了。”桑乔把脑袋砸在布兰特的茶几上，吓得Nala围着他闻了半天怕是出了什么事故，要不是布兰特一把把金毛搂过来，小姑娘可能要去拨拉固定电话了。  
“我也受不了了。”哈兰德听起来比桑乔情况好一点，“我已经两个礼拜在十一点以前睡觉了。”就是抱怨充满了青春期少年的气息，“卢卡什作息太健康了，我也想熬夜，但是家里太安静了，搞得我很有罪恶感。”  
“你就是应该多跟马尔科待一待。”布兰特评价道，“你看看他，让良好作息的卢卡什半夜揪人去睡觉一点负担都没有。”  
桑乔举起一只手：“别提马尔科。”  
“他怎么你了？”布兰特问道，“说实话，当时这么分配的时候我就觉得对埃尔林有点太严格了，跟马尔科混简直不要太爽。”  
“什么啊——”桑乔拉长声调，“这家伙被卢卡什的厨房惯坏了，自己置气不去对面吃饭，又不想总订外卖，自力更生做的那都是什么玩意儿——两个礼拜，我摸黑煮泡面的技能直线上升。”叹了口气，“幸亏他睡觉睡得死，不小心把锅盖摔了都弄不醒他，要不然我怎么解释‘这么不想吃为什么不去对面吃非要跟我吃晚饭’这种问题。”  
“更夸张的是，他们完全不想看见对方。”哈兰德补充道，“上周末，卢卡什听说我没有去过保龄球俱乐部，想要带我去，我就提了一句马尔科和杰登可能会在那附近的体育用品商店，卢卡什立刻就改了行程要错开……”  
“我也是。”桑乔捂着脑袋，“本来这周三我们说出去吃的，结果马尔科说听说埃尔林可能也要去——什么啊，什么埃尔林，明明是不想碰见卢卡什啊。”  
“哇。”布兰特感叹道，“这个吵架比我想象的严重多了……”  
“他们什么时候和好。”桑乔问道，“我想吃卢卡什的炖牛肉了。”  
“我想十二点再睡。”哈兰德说。  
布兰特思考了半分钟，缓缓开口：“看起来，这两个大人是不会自己解决这个问题了……我们得帮帮他们。”  
“怎么帮？”桑乔沮丧地说，“我倒是能把马尔科绑过来，但我觉得咱们仨一块都没办法拎卢卡什过来和他谈谈。”  
“粗鲁。”布兰特戳了戳桑乔的脑袋，“对于他们来说，谈话可能不那么重要，这么多年了，他们只是需要一个重新开始说话的契机。”  
“比如？”哈兰德凑了过来。  
布兰特露出自信满满的笑容：“你俩，打一架。”  
于是，在罗伊斯整理衣服发现了几件哈兰德落在他们那儿的卫衣，横跨走廊想要给他送回去的时候，被惊慌失措的布兰特逮住了，而皮什切克也因为听到了走廊里的动静推开了门，布兰特调整了一下呼吸，在罗伊斯和皮什切克的目光下，一不小心说错了台词：“埃尔林气跑了，杰登去追了！”  
但没想到，罗伊斯一下就领会了他的意思，把卫衣塞到布兰特怀里：“我就知道刚才在走廊嚷嚷的是他们俩！小孩子吵架就非得闹出点这种事来！大半夜的两个人还想到街上丢人现眼吗？”说着摸了摸身上的口袋，发现没有车钥匙，“啊，我车让马茨借走了。”  
“走吧。”皮什切克晃了晃手上的钥匙圈，“开我车去找，他们两个也跑不远。”  
罗伊斯点点头，转过来拍了拍布兰特的胸口：“你在家等着。”  
“噢。”布兰特装作很担心的样子，“我们喝了一点啤酒，就我去给Nala喂饭的功夫，俩人不知道说什么不对付，谁也没拿手机……”  
“总能找到的。”皮什切克也拍了拍布兰特，然后抚了抚罗伊斯的后背。  
进展比我想象的要迅速。布兰特眨了眨眼，乖巧的说他等他们回来。  
当晚以罗伊斯和皮什切克一人拎一个回来收场。据桑乔说，他们两个被找到的时候，马尔科气坏了，还是卢卡什捏了捏他的后颈让他冷静下来的，回来的路上也是马尔科一直在说话，卢卡什时不时地附和两句或者给他递水瓶。  
“反正，马尔科和卢卡什让我们先洗洗睡，明天到马尔科家见面。”桑乔躲在被子里低声朝视频那边说道，“你这招可真管用！”  
“但是听起来卢卡什不会参与过去。”哈兰德有些遗憾，“他说他招待客人。”  
“啊，对。”布兰特忽然想起什么，“明天凯过来玩，卢卡什要给他露一手——其实可以你们迅速和好，然后以八卦的名义跑过来。”  
“马尔科要是推辞怎么办？”桑乔有些担心，今天看起来马尔科和卢卡什还有一点点的间隙。  
“不可能的。”布兰特笃定地说，“就算是为了开我玩笑，他都会过来的。”  
“也对。”桑乔点点头，“而且他之前就跟我说已经剪辑了你的视频作为给凯的见面礼了。”  
“什——”  
桑乔挂断了视频通话，在群聊里声称马尔科来敲门了。

【好邻居守则之要明白邻居有自己的解决问题之道】

布兰特和布兰特的男朋友被皮什切克的手艺征服了——第无数次和第一次。  
“这次来玩要住几天？”皮什切克笑眯眯的问哈弗茨。  
黑发男孩匆忙咽下食物，有些含糊的答说只有一个周末。  
“我已经够心痛了。”布兰特捋了一下头发，“从同桌恋到异地恋，这可能又要升级异国恋，由俭入奢可太难了。”  
“现在通讯手段那么发达，交通也很方便。”皮什切克安慰道，“都是互相送戒指的关系了，不用那么焦虑。”  
“啊，这不是……”哈弗茨下意识地将左手攥成拳头，看向布兰特，他男朋友的脸红了起来。  
“就是戴着玩儿的而已。”布兰特佯装镇静地解释道，“我们还没……我是说可能会的，但是现在……就，还没。”越描越黑。布兰特放弃了。  
“好吧。”皮什切克又是那副了然于胸的表情，布兰特不想知道他知道了什么，“多吃点，尤利安跟我抱怨晚餐预定的很晚来着。”  
“那家餐厅太火爆了。”布兰特说，“但是过来这边不吃这家真的很亏。”  
“都好，没关系的。”哈弗茨善解人意的接话，“而且又不是不会再来。”  
后半句让布兰特很受用，给男朋友夹了一只虾。  
“噢对了，马尔科不过来吗？”哈弗茨一开始就想问了，他还没见到很照顾布兰特的罗伊斯，“他说有东西给我？”  
“啊，他给的东西可以不要的。”布兰特说着瞥了一眼皮什切克，喝柠檬水的大厨气定神闲，“他还在给杰登和埃尔林——就是我跟你说的笨蛋情侣——开小会。”  
“我问问他。”皮什切克摸过手机操作起来，“不过我还真没想到杰登和埃尔林能吵这么凶。”  
布兰特心虚的咳了一下：“嗐，小孩子嘛。”  
“说的好像你很老似的。”哈弗茨小声说，被布兰特在桌子下面碰了一下膝盖。  
“马尔科说一会儿埃尔林过来，他带杰登出去吃。”皮什切克挑眉，“然后，把柠檬虾和牛肉给他剩一点。”  
布兰特抿了一口饮料，鼓起勇气问道：“你们两个和好了啊？”  
“嗯？”皮什切克好像有点困惑，反应了几秒钟才意识到布兰特在说什么，“哦，你说上次啊？早就和好了啊，不，‘和好’听起来有点奇怪，只是稍微发生了一点争执，很快就好了。”  
这下变成布兰特有些疑惑了：“‘很快’？很快是有多快？两个礼拜？”  
皮什切克奇怪地看着布兰特：“你们吵架一吵就两个礼拜吗？”  
“我们还没吵架。”正在吃土豆泥的哈弗茨抽空给布兰特澄清了一下，“尤利安很好，很让着我。”  
“好吧。”皮什切克耸了耸肩，“我所指的‘很快’是……大概五分钟？他摔门回到对面，过了一会儿就拿着水果罐头让我给他拧开——就算揭过这篇了吧，本来也不是什么大事。”  
布兰特的脸憋红了，要不是皮什切克说话的这会儿他一口东西没吃，哈弗茨就要给他进行急救了。  
“那为什么上次保龄球俱乐部还有新开的餐厅什么的，你们要避开对方啊？”布兰特想不通，这些事情也是客观发生过的啊。  
皮什切克笑了：“那不是埃尔林和杰登在吵架吗？马尔科还说这两个一吵架就跑去跟别人玩怪小孩子气的。”  
干了一件蠢事的不是杰登和埃尔林。布兰特心想，至少不只是他们，我也干了件蠢事……怪不得昨天马尔科反应那么快，合着在他眼里那两个家伙已经吵了很多天的架了，估计还偷偷埋怨他们侵占了他的约会时间。  
“那什么。”布兰特想要再挽救一下，至少别让他成为最笨的那一个，“叫他们过来一起吃吧，情侣吵架嘛，一起吃顿饭就好了。”  
强盗逻辑。不过，皮什切克以为这是现在年轻人的相处模式便没有异议，点点头又继续编辑起短信来。  
哈弗茨咬着叉子看着布兰特偷笑，布兰特翻了一个白眼，把最后一只虾放进男朋友的盘子里：“马尔科要问起来，你就说是我吃的。”  
“我不是这个意思。”哈弗茨笑道，“我在考虑家里要不要囤几箱罐头。”  
“不用担心。”布兰特说，“我早就和Nala打好商量了，到时候她会装作绝食一定要Brother Kai来抱抱才行的——台阶早就搭好了，你就只管给我面子下就是了。”  
“他们就过来了。”皮什切克说，话音刚落，哈兰德和桑乔就一前一后地过来了，“没事了？”  
“好了。”哈兰德拉着桑乔的手腕晃了晃。  
“我天，你们把虾都吃了？”桑乔看着餐桌目瞪口呆，“马尔科自从接到卢卡什的短信就一直在说要吃这个……完蛋，卢卡什你晚上得加班了。”  
“也不是第一次。”皮什切克接受良好，“他人呢？”  
“在找要给尤利安男朋友的U盘。”桑乔说，“视频年龄跨度高达二十年，据说真的很精彩。”  
“不——”布兰特哀嚎道。  
哈弗茨满意地吃掉了柠檬虾，然后把虾头摆到布兰特的盘子里。

—END—

*一个写不进去的情节*

“幸亏他睡觉睡得死，不小心把锅盖摔了都弄不醒他，要不然我怎么解释‘这么不想吃为什么不去对面吃非要跟我吃晚饭’这种问题。”

“也不是第一次。”皮什切克接受良好，“他人呢？”

饥肠辘辘的罗伊斯蹑手蹑脚地溜进对门，他的动作很轻，和撒调料时的手法完全不一样。冰箱的冷光照的他脸色惨白。  
“你可够吓人的。”皮什切克披着睡袍突然出现在冰箱门的另一边。  
“你才吓人呢！”罗伊斯还有意识压低声音不吵醒别人，“埃尔林睡了？”  
皮什切克点点头：“看起来情侣闹矛盾对精力也很有影响，这都好几天了十一点之前就乖乖上床了。”  
“不正合你心意？”罗伊斯反问道，半个身子探进冰箱里，“不用操心小孩睡没睡觉，会不会熬个通宵第二天骑车骑到马路牙子上。”  
“但我得操心男朋友是不是要饿死了。”皮什切克拉住罗伊斯的睡衣领子，“好啦，别翻了，这两天没开火，没有剩菜。”  
“可是你男朋友要饿死了。”罗伊斯揉了揉胃，“我真的是对着你发给我的食谱做的，怎么还是那么难吃？我都怀疑我是不是可以用厨艺逼迫杰登和埃尔林和好。”  
皮什切克笑着把罗伊斯的额发捋上去，先给他洗了一个西红柿：“先吃着，我给你煮碗面。”  
“想吃饭。”罗伊斯啃着番茄小声说。  
“声音太大了，会把埃尔林吵醒的，明天？”皮什切克想想说，“反正我休假，中午做好了送到你学校去？”  
罗伊斯点点头：“好，还要吃布丁，就上次做的那个。”


	3. Chapter 3

好邻居守则Ⅲ

Lukasz Piszczek / Marco Reus

*内含好多有的没的

好邻居守则之偶尔的头脑风暴可以加深彼此了解

在收到罗伊斯的求助信息的时候，桑乔和哈兰德正在街角的便利店买速食品，和同学约好了周末去郊区爬山，群聊通知从屏幕上跳出来，两人对视一眼，不约而同地猜测起来发生了什么需要六个感叹号，“没有emoji。”桑乔分析道，“这一定是十万火急了。”  
“那可得赶快回去。”哈兰德点点头，“卢卡什不是和他在一起？他也解决不了吗？”  
“老天。”桑乔好像意识到了什么，“该不会是游戏机坏了吧，你知道，卢卡什甚至可以一个人翻修整间房子，但是对于电子产品——”桑乔迟疑了一下，选择了没有那么尖锐的形容词，“一窍不通。”  
“那更得快点回去了！”哈兰德一手抱住便利店的纸袋，一手架起桑乔的肩膀，迈开长腿风风火火的往家赶。桑乔知道他为什么这么担心，他们可不想再花三天时间一路打败超级马里奥的大魔王了，手指头疼。  
等他们推开公寓的门，五十寸的电视屏幕安安静静的黑着，没有噼里啪啦的雪花，游戏手柄也完好的摆在茶几上，看起来不是游戏机的事情。  
是电脑。桑乔立刻改变了思路，他看向坐在沙发上的皮什切克，眉头紧锁，看见他们习惯性地露出宽和的笑容，银灰色的笔记本电脑就放在他的膝盖上。看起来像是在工作。  
“快！”罗伊斯从门背后窜出来，一把拉住桑乔的胳膊，“快帮我想想，卢卡什最爱的人是谁？”  
这样做有些不地道。但是桑乔依旧抬起手捂住了罗伊斯的额头，毫不客气地说：“你是不是发烧了？”  
罗伊斯瞪了小孩一眼，深深吸了一口气，正要说些什么被皮什切克打断了牢骚。  
“是密保问题。”皮什切克说，“我工作用的一个网站，我不记得密码了，很不幸的是我也不记得密保问题的答案了。”  
“密保问题就是卢卡什最爱的人是谁。”罗伊斯拒绝让桑乔误会自己真的发烧了，掰开了揉碎了解释道，“很显然，卢卡什是一个非常有忧患意识的人，并不打算让一个众所周知的事实成为得到他密码的答案。”  
“确实不太安全。”哈兰德赞同道，“父母呢？”  
“都试过了。”皮什切克耸了耸肩，“我所有能想起来的亲戚都尝试过了。”  
“我们甚至试了你们俩。”罗伊斯补充道，“还有楼上那个。”  
桑乔嘴角抽动了一下：“楼上那个去哪儿了？”  
“约会。但我说的是Nala。”罗伊斯说，猛地，罗伊斯想到了什么，扭过头，“你试试凯的名字？”  
皮什切克挑眉，不是很认同：“我注册这个网站的时候，我是不认识凯的。”但还是输入了，意料之中得到了红色的警告。  
洗手间传来水龙头的声响，桑乔和哈兰德奇怪地看向那个方向，几秒钟之后，黑色卷发的男人从里面走出来，非常坦然自若地和他们打了个招呼：“哟，把小孩都给叫来了？”  
但桑乔和哈兰德就没那么自然了，他们两个还没有完全消化掉这个人物关系，做不到像布兰特那样——蹭完罗伊斯的早饭蹭胡梅尔斯的顺风车——理所当然。  
“我只是来蹭饭，谁成想还得当侦探。”胡梅尔斯举起双手以示无辜，“我刚想到，会不会是哪个明星之类的？你总会有欣赏的知名人物之类的吧？”  
“那你真是太不了解他了。”罗伊斯说，“这家伙这方面超级无趣的，绕八百个弯都不会想到填一个名人的，你就算让他现在立刻说出一个明星，他都会想十秒告诉你多特蒙德CEO。”  
“也不一定。”皮什切克摸了摸下巴，“Gal Gadot？”  
桑乔和哈兰德发出了一阵青少年的欢呼，胡梅尔斯惊讶的看向他，然而罗伊斯却把手握成拳头模仿麦克风的样子晃到皮什切克面前：“请问，这位女士扮演了什么角色？”  
“……”皮什切克吞咽了一下，“惊奇队长？”  
房间沉默了十秒钟。  
“咳。”桑乔咳嗽了一声，“卢卡什最喜欢的人是谁我不知道，反正马尔科过去十秒里最喜欢的人一定不是卢卡什了。”

好邻居守则之用很多种方法维持良好关系

他们把罗伊斯的名字翻译成了很多种语言，包括但不限于克林贡语，但得到的还是只有红色的小叹号。  
哈兰德靠在沙发上长叹了一口气，正要把眼睛闭上又忽然坐起来：“我们为什么不选择手机验证找回密码？”  
好问题。  
桑乔和胡梅尔斯迅速看向折磨他们将近一个小时的二人。皮什切克略显尴尬的抽动了一下鼻子，罗伊斯则露出了“就等你们问呢我终于可以搞事情”的表情。  
“因为你们爹，啊不是。”平时跟小孩们开玩笑开顺嘴了，罗伊斯清了清嗓子，重新开口道，“因为卢卡什他，出轨了。”  
不是罗伊斯信誉不好，只是这件事太过天方夜谭，再加上被指控的当事人依然气定神闲的在尝试不同的名字组合，这个答案从哪里看都是罗伊斯的恶作剧了。  
于是桑乔举起手申请发言，被批准了：“先不说卢什卡‘出轨’——”严谨的加上了引号的肢体语言，“到底有多大的可能，我是说，这玩意儿和手机验证码有什么关系。”  
“虽然每一对情侣都有每一对情侣的相处方式，但是我还是想要告诉你们一件事情。”罗伊斯往皮什切克的方向靠了靠，“偶尔，听好我的强调，偶尔，找一些心知肚明的茬，增添一点情侣关系的情趣，不是什么坏选择。”  
“你是说，适度范围内作一下。”桑乔冷漠地指出，“我还是没看出来这跟手机验证码有什么关系。”  
“不不不，我还是更好奇，你这个反射弧到月球的家伙是怎么发现卢卡什出轨的？”胡梅尔斯不知道从哪儿掏出来一包薯片，津津有味地吃了起来，“他身上有香水味？口红印？夜不归宿？”  
“认真听讲。”皮什切克敲了敲电脑边缘，“‘心知肚明’，显然，是我告诉他的。”  
“卢卡什告诉我他要工作，在周末。”罗伊斯说，“但他其实去了一家咖啡厅，小票在口袋里，我收拾衣服的时候发现了。”  
“你居然还让他收拾衣服？”胡梅尔斯抓住了一个不是重点的重点，“你不是跟我抱怨他洗坏了一件——”胡梅尔斯比划了一个数字，“的衬衫吗？”  
皮什切克奇怪地看着胡梅尔斯：“那次我的重点是炫耀——马尔科在昂贵的学费下搞清楚洗衣机的那堆按钮了。”  
“我还在推特上发了不同牌子的柔顺剂的洗衣效果，你没看见吗？”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛。  
“我还以为是广告。”三个人都异口同声地说。  
“所以，卢卡什到底是在工作还是在约会？”桑乔催促道，“为什么不能用手机验证获取密码？”  
罗伊斯装模做样地叹了口气：“我没想到会在咖啡厅看到马塞尔。”  
哈兰德和桑乔看向胡梅尔斯，大脑袋抓了抓头发，说：“你别说，其实我原来一直以为他俩是一对来着，那叫个形影不离。”  
“原来是旧情人。”桑乔了然道。  
“余情未了。”哈兰德点点头。  
你们还都挺入戏。皮什切克有点心累。  
“很遗憾，他们真的只是在谈工作。”罗伊斯摊了摊手，“但我还是不明白，为什么马塞尔看到我会露出那种表情。”罗伊斯在脸上比划了一下，找不出合适的词汇来形容当时的情景，“就，那种，好像真的是在和你私会，我真的是来捉奸的。”  
皮什切克平静地解释道：“因为他知道如果你知道了这件事一定会让我免费帮他忙的，而作为朋友，他不想欠咱们人情。”  
很合理的理由。罗伊斯点点头，问道：“……那你真的是按照市场价收的报酬吗？”  
“七折，亲友价。”皮什切克说，“还约好了事成之后，让他在米其林请客。”  
罗伊斯鼓了鼓掌，是让人满意的结果：“总之，就是这样。”他转过头看向另外三个人。  
“请问。”胡梅尔斯学着桑乔的样子举起手，但他没有得到罗伊斯的同意就开口了，“以上故事和手机验证码有什么关系？”  
“请问。”罗伊斯提高了音量，“以上故事出现了手机吗？”  
“我把手机落在咖啡厅了。”皮什切克接下话茬，阻止了没完没了的对话，“还没来得及买新的。”  
“你看！”哈兰德兴奋地拉住桑乔的胳膊，仿佛找到了新大陆，“连卢卡什都会丢手机！我丢两次饭卡根本不算什么的，杰登！”  
“如果你没有一口气往卡里充几百块钱的话，这本来也不是什么大事。”桑乔冷静地说，“啊！”桑乔的脑袋顶上似乎跳出了小灯泡，“都说你们两个关系好，那有没有可能答案是这位朋友？马塞尔？”  
这倒是真的有可能啊。皮什切克立刻在键盘上敲打起来。  
从施梅尔策的完整的名字到只有名字再到只有姓氏再到昵称、绰号、简称、学号、游戏ID、社交软件ID，最后皮什切克宣布，应该也不是他。  
罗伊斯在一旁捧着脸，斟酌了一下开口：“你是不是真的和马塞尔出轨了。”  
“不是现在，宝贝儿。”皮什切克用膝盖碰了碰罗伊斯的腿，“换个时间再玩这个。”  
“噢。”罗伊斯乖巧的说。

好邻居守则之密码还是用笔记本记下来比较好

走投无路之际，胡梅尔斯提出不如从研究院的同学一个一个的试。“注册这个的时候差不多是那时候吧。”胡梅尔斯推测道，“那个时候你们还没有谈恋爱，所以答案不是马尔科，我记得当时有人就开玩笑用上铺兄弟的名字当的密码。”  
“找到啦！”罗伊斯从书柜上抽出一本相册，“你们的毕业纪念册，我强烈怀疑你们其实都数不清人了。”他走过去，皮什切克顺势把电脑交给他，做了一个喝水的姿势，他有些口渴。罗伊斯捧住电脑坐到皮什切克的位置上，一瞬间似乎一道闪电击中了他——这一幕好像在哪里发生过。  
“啊。”罗伊斯拍了一下脑袋，“卢卡什的密保问题答案是我帮忙输入的。”收起手指抓着一缕头发，“我找他要你们那届的研究资料——”  
“然后我正好去接水，你输入的。”皮什切克端着水杯回到客厅，“你当时是不是还说了什么这么直白的问题得想个没人猜得到的答案？”  
“不错，你们想得起来这么细枝末节的信息，就想不起来设定了什么吗？”胡梅尔斯挥舞着胳膊，“虽然跟我没有半毛钱关系，但是得不到答案真的很难受。”  
罗伊斯不搭理他，翻着纪念册，眨了眨眼。皮什切克站在他背后，突然半开玩笑道：“如果你第一次尝试就输入不在毕业合影上的那个家伙的名字，晚餐克扣一块牛肉。”  
“牛肉比较重要。”罗伊斯爽快地扔开纪念册，在对话框里输入了库巴的名字，期间忘记了两个字母的顺序还是皮什切克出声提醒的。  
“不过我觉得那家伙的名字很适合当密码。”胡梅尔斯托着下巴说，递给旁边两个小家伙一个眼神——“等吃过晚饭给你们讲八卦”这样的意思。桑乔和哈兰德满意的坐在座位上等待结果。  
皮什切克向前探身，从罗伊斯背后伸长胳膊在键盘上敲了几下。小叹号。还是不正确。  
“确定没输错吗？”胡梅尔斯也把脑袋凑过来，“我记得当时我们聚会的时候保留项目是看谁能拼出来所有波兰人的名字——马尔科还在跟他谈恋爱，居然都拼错了。”  
“就那么一次！”罗伊斯抗议道，“你不能说一辈子！”  
“真的吗？你再拼一次？”  
“这有什么难的？我都能把卢卡什的名字倒过来拼写。”罗伊斯自信地开口道，“L-e-w-a-n-d-o-w-i——诶？”  
“啧啧啧。”胡梅尔斯翘起脚，摇摇头，“我甚至不知道是该嘲笑你比较笨还是同情他！”  
罗伊斯鼓着脸颊闷头输入了这个鬼长的姓氏——还要多一个字母。  
绿色的小对勾出现在屏幕上，紧接着弹出来了输入新密码的界面。  
“说实话。”皮什切克揉了揉罗伊斯的脑袋，“当年我真的没有想到，那段感情能把喜剧效果拉满——我真的觉得很有趣，但是告诉别人这件事会不会显得我比较小气？”  
“别人的话，会的。”罗伊斯诚恳地说，“你的话，不会——不过，马茨应该已经在昭告天下这件事了。”  
确实，胡梅尔斯已经在手指翻飞地编辑短信了，不知道打算分享给多少人这件事。  
“想个新密码吧。”罗伊斯把电脑举起来递给他，被皮什切克推回去了。  
“就把我的名字倒过来拼写吧。”皮什切克说。  
桑乔在一旁戳了戳哈兰德，小声说：“说实话，我连卢卡什的姓氏正着拼都不太会。”  
“真的会有人会熟练的反着拼自己名字吗？”哈兰德同样小声地问道。  
“不会啊。”但还是让皮什切克听到了，“谁没事儿反着拼自己名字。”  
罗伊斯点击了确定，掸了掸手：“好啦，是没有太多的人无聊到把另一个人的名字漫无目的地写上成千上百遍的。”

—FIN—


	4. Chapter 4

好邻居守则Ⅳ

Lukasz Piszczek / Marco Reus  
Julian Brandt / Kai Havertz  
Erling Haaland / Jadon Sancho  
*还有暂时还没有搞上对象的老胡

【好邻居守则之邻居的有一些求助可以不予理会】

布兰特连滚带爬地闯进来的时候，皮什切克正戴着他的金丝边眼镜坐在餐桌旁看文件，而哈兰德开着低音量在客厅做帕梅拉，手长腿长差点带倒落地灯。布兰特有时候说话爱开玩笑，但确实还算得上比较稳重的孩子，如此——或许可以说“失魂落魄”——“活见鬼了”——的样子非常少见，一定是碰上了什么真的让他难以应付的事情。  
皮什切克和哈兰德都停下了手上的事务，无声地询问呼哧带喘的布兰特发生了什么。  
“杰登——”布兰特弯着腰一只手扶着膝盖一只手比划着，“杰登他——刚才，他简直——我是说——”  
“杰登他怎么了？”哈兰德从瑜伽垫上爬起来，“因为过人太挑衅被人打了？打游戏输了摔游戏机了？还是吃肉丸子噎着了？”  
布兰特惊恐地看着哈兰德，呼吸渐渐平静了下来，他决定把这句话抛给成年人，他看向了皮什切克：“杰登·桑乔刚才向我求婚了。”  
“什么？！”哈兰德虽然年纪很小，但也确实是很沉稳的孩子，至少比桑乔，偶尔比布兰特都要来得可靠，是皮什切克想要托付什么的首选（被托付的是罗伊斯，所以不算在选择范围内）——意思是，他很少会用这样近乎失真的音量发出惊呼，他真的很震惊。  
“是假的啊！不是真的！”桑乔跌跌撞撞地跟着跑进来，Nala跟在他身后，担忧的闻闻了桑乔的小腿又跑去蹭了蹭布兰特，被主人一把抱在怀里，桑乔重重地叹了一口气，张开手臂开始解释整个求婚事件，“我挂科了。”他从头开始，“因为平时作业交的太少，虽然期末考试考得不错，但是教授还是给我挂了。”  
“我记得上学期马尔科不是帮你吵了一次架吗？”皮什切克回忆道，“我也跟着去了。”  
“那是那个教授和马尔科的私人恩怨，但这次是因为这个教授非要较劲我的平时成绩。”桑乔挠了挠头，“我只是睡过头了几次，忘了几次作业而已，大作业我都交了！”  
“但这跟求婚有什么关系？”哈兰德努力用听起来很平常的语气问道，“你为什么要和尤利安求婚？”他瞥了一眼抱着Nala惊魂未定的布兰特，补了一句，“……你看把他吓的。”  
“因为那个教授说我这样会被驱逐出境！”桑乔大声说道，“他会上报我学术态度不端正，让学校发什么证明，然后我就会被驱逐出境！”  
皮什切克也不是没有在德国念过书，但那已经是很多年前的事情了，他们那个时候完全没有任何人担心这件事——也许现在更加严格了说不定，所以他并没有直接开口否定这件事，而是转而问更专业人士的意见：“你告诉马尔科了吗？马尔科怎么说？”  
桑乔正要开口，就被人从后面推了一把。  
“别站在门口堵门。”罗伊斯一边翻着手里的外卖单优惠劵一边说，“怎么都这副表情？有谁离婚了吗？怎么跟天塌了似的。”  
“有人要结婚。”皮什切克说。  
手上的优惠券立刻失去魅力了，罗伊斯转过身扳住布兰特的肩膀：“你要和凯结婚了？”  
“不，是这俩。”皮什切克转过钢笔指了指布兰特和桑乔，却被罗伊斯误会是桑乔和哈兰德，皮什切克看着他双眼放光，旋即补充道，“杰登和尤利安。”  
“为什么？！”罗伊斯惊得跳起来，吓得Nala追着自己的尾巴跑。  
“因为我要被驱逐出境了！”桑乔大喊道，“拜托，告诉我你是在吓唬我吧，马尔科！”  
“哦。”罗伊斯摇了摇头，“很遗憾，就是这样的，杰登，学校规定，你入学的时候没有看过校规吗？”  
“从原版到四十六个修订版一共三百多页。”桑乔说，“我连平时作业都不交，你觉得我会看吗？”  
罗伊斯卷起外卖单结结实实敲在桑乔头上：“然后你就想这种歪路？和一个德国人结婚成为德国人然后就不会被驱逐出境？”  
桑乔捂着脑袋看起来特别委屈：“那你还有什么办法啊！”  
“好好学习啊？！”罗伊斯提高了音量。

【好邻居守则之就算换了一种表述这个忙也是不能帮】

“所以。”皮什切克低头看着舒舒服服窝在自己怀里吃爆米花看没有营养的综艺节目的罗伊斯问道，“我们那时候完全没有这种说法，贵校真的对留学生如此严格吗？”  
“时代在变化，爹地。”罗伊斯塞给皮什切克一口，“我只是帮腔想要让杰登好好学习，谁成想这小子捉摸这种鬼主意。”  
“尤利安如果真的同意了呢？”皮什切克环住罗伊斯的腰，挠了挠他的小腹。  
“你在质疑我CP。”罗伊斯说。  
“不敢。”皮什切克笑道，“话说，我看杰登还没有放弃这条路，而埃尔林已经开始看‘挪威人加入德国国籍手续有哪些’了。”  
“恋爱使人变笨。”罗伊斯总结道，“你盯着点埃尔林，别让他做什么傻事，杰登再折磨他两天让他反省反省。”  
“不过‘和一个德国人结婚成为德国人然后就不会被驱逐出境’这个方法还是……”皮什切克斟酌了一下措辞，“有点水平的。”  
“那。”罗伊斯把玻璃大碗按到皮什切克手里，从他怀里爬起来，压着他的胸口，很认真地问他，“你刚毕业找不到合适的工作差点在这边留不下来的时候为什么没想过和我结婚解决问题呢？至少我们那时候是有在谈恋爱了吧？”  
“因为我大学毕业了。”皮什切克回答道，“研究生和博士也毕业了，这种脑回路只有杰登·桑乔这种本科可能都要毕不了业的人想得出来。”  
罗伊斯毫不客气地捏了一下皮什切克的胸口，得到一个假模假式的呼痛：“……杰登还是毕得了业的，只是一门课而已。”  
“这时候你又开始护短了。”皮什切克抚摸了一下罗伊斯的后背，罗伊斯不满地低下头去咬他的脸颊还有嘴唇，在皮什切克将爆米花碗放到一边之后顺势跨坐在他身上，专心致志地捧着皮什切克的脸亲。  
“门？”罗伊斯发出近乎于气声的询问，得到锁好门的答案之后便主动解开了衬衫，拉着皮什切克的手放到自己的腰上，再趴下来亲吻皮什切克的下颌，波兰人轻笑着来回抚摸着罗伊斯窄瘦的腰身，在他的内裤边缘挑逗。“我是不是没告诉过你，我挺喜欢你这个不爱在家里穿裤子的习惯的？”皮什切克在罗伊斯耳边耳语，德国人颤抖了一下搂紧了皮什切克的脖子，在他的抚摸下发出诱人的闷哼。  
然后——电话响了起来。是罗伊斯的手机。  
罗伊斯暴躁的骂了一句脏话，按住想要离开他身上的手，保持着跨坐在皮什切克身上的姿势，没好气地接通了电话：“喂？”  
“马尔科，我想问问你，你了解德国的收养规定吗？一定得是未成年吗？结婚这条路走不通我们可以——”  
罗伊斯冷酷地挂断了电话，把手机扔到一边，单手拉住皮什切克的衣领，居高临下地命令道：“我们继续。”  
“好吧，你确实很擅长该怎么维持气氛。”皮什切克笑着按着罗伊斯的后腰继续和他接吻。在床上大多数时候罗伊斯总是很温顺的样子，被皮什切克带领着潜入情欲的深海，偶尔主导一下性事的高傲姿态确实能够——更加——点燃皮什切克，他主动去摸皮什切克的下身，隔着布料揉弄他，挑动他的底线，就在皮什切克想要伸进罗伊斯的内裤更进一步的时候——  
电话响了。是皮什切克的手机。  
“卢卡什——杰登疯了！”是布兰特，“我知道马尔科肯定火气特别大，但能不能告诉杰登真的没有遣送出境这么一回事？他都快考虑找那些租赁男友的网站花一笔钱了！”  
皮什切克刚要开口，手机就被脸色非常糟糕的罗伊斯抢走了：“听着，那个混小子既然不想好好学习那就随他去想干什么就干什么，不要再打过来了，有什么事去找马茨·胡梅尔斯！”  
“啊？”布兰特显然有些跟不上节奏。  
“因为他单身闲得很！”罗伊斯再次冷酷地挂断电话，将注意力放回皮什切克身上时，波兰人已经换了一副表情。  
“我们会有一个很漫长的夜晚的，宝贝儿。”

【好邻居守则之找室友的亲戚也真的帮不了这个忙】

这看起来像一个警方询问受害人的场面。除了发生地点是在皮什切克公寓的厨房，参与人员没有一个拥有法律职业资格，而受害人是看起来一个能打十个的胡梅尔斯。  
“我吓坏了。”胡梅尔斯坦诚道。  
罗伊斯捧着酸奶兴致勃勃：“一到十，确认一下惊吓程度？”  
“一和十分别代表什么？”胡梅尔斯问道。  
“一是洗手间的蟑螂，十是高二那年拉斐尔弄的鬼屋。”罗伊斯咬着勺子，“是几？”  
胡梅尔斯想了想：“二十。”  
“哇。”罗伊斯发出同情混杂着幸灾乐祸的感叹，皮什切克在桌子下面拍了拍他的大腿，让他别那么明显，至少七三开，“所以他是向你求婚了吗？”  
“虽然听起来非常不对劲，但是是的，马尔科，你室友他向我——”胡梅尔斯还是觉得这个说法过于不严谨，临说出口纠正了一下表达方式，“表达了想要登记成伴侣关系的意愿。”  
罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，看向皮什切克，皮什切克叹了口气：“你知道这是假的吧，我是说他想要一段和德国人的婚姻关系的意愿是真的，但是整个‘结婚’是假的。”  
“我知道，尤利安和我解释了。”胡梅尔斯点点头，凑到桌子前，八卦的问道，“被打断了几次？尤利安说你超级超级超级生气，还攻击了我现在单身这件事。”胡梅尔斯强调了一下“现在”。  
“你再说这有的没的我就转告杰登你同意了。”罗伊斯平静地说，皮什切克在旁边耸了耸肩，不打算插手。  
胡梅尔斯坐回去，收敛起八卦的表情，重新变得沉痛起来：“我知道这是假的，但我依然被他的一些言论冒犯到了！”  
“比如？”罗伊斯就喜欢捡这一部分听，如果可以他甚至想要录音。  
“他说我占便宜了。”胡梅尔斯好生气，“他居然说我和他结婚我占大便宜了！”他身体向后靠去，张开双臂，真的像一个愤怒且委屈的受害人，“他说他比我年轻那么多，这事儿办成了以后离婚了我还可以跟别人吹嘘我曾经和一个大学生结婚？你听听，这都什么！”胡梅尔斯握紧拳头砸在桌面上，力气之大让皮什切克的眉头都抽动了一下，桌子很贵，“还有，他还‘大发慈悲’地——”胡梅尔斯比划了一个双引号，“说我可以对外说是我提议的离婚！——‘这能让你看起来很有气魄’——这都什么东西！”  
“你有办法看看他们都在Netflix上面看什么鬼东西吗？”罗伊斯转过头问皮什切克。  
“是杰登的问题，埃尔林就好的很。”皮什切克说。  
“你是说试图入籍德国的挪威人埃尔林吗？”罗伊斯挑眉，皮什切克思考了半秒钟觉得罗伊斯的反问很有道理。  
胡梅尔斯一头砸在餐桌上，罗伊斯和皮什切克同时小幅度的抽动了一下。真的、真的、真的很贵。  
“哦！嗨，你们都在啊！”桑乔抱着足球快乐的走进房间，“马茨，昨天晚上那个事儿你考虑的怎么样了？可以帮我这个忙吗？”  
胡梅尔斯抬起头，眯着眼睛不可置信的看着桑乔：“哈？”  
“说真的，你稳赚不赔。”桑乔说，“相信我，这个时代，你这个年纪的离异单身汉，真的很吃香，尤其再加上你那张脸。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯瞥了一眼假装专心吃酸奶的罗伊斯，清了清嗓子，“你知道我和马尔科的关系吧？”桑乔不知道这跟他们的“约定”有什么关系，但还是点了点头，“马尔科是我异父异母的妹——”罗伊斯在桌子下面毫不客气地给了胡梅尔斯一脚，“弟弟。”胡梅尔斯流畅地改口道，“所以按理来说，我其实算是你的伯伯辈了。”  
桑乔皱紧了眉头，犹犹豫豫地开口：“所以，你们德国还是可以收养成年人的吗？”  
“卢卡什和我明天就结婚，后天定居波兰，然后我就是波兰人了，你会被遣送去波兰。”罗伊斯语速飞快的说，桑乔看起来真的信了，他崩溃地捂住脑袋，“杰登·桑乔，你怎么回事！你清醒一点啊！你就这么不喜欢学习吗？不是，你成绩挺好的，就这么不喜欢交平时作业吗？你怎么回事啊你！”罗伊斯站起身，跑去隔壁丢下一屋子面面相觑的人，两分钟后带着一本巨厚的书扔到桑乔的怀里，“去给我读校规！”  
校规真的很厚，还没有准确的目录，罗伊斯在这间学校任教七年也没有完整的把它看完，桑乔翻到一半就睡过去了，哈兰德帮他看完剩下的，找到了写在最后一部分的有关留学生的规定，确定桑乔只需要重修不会被遣送回国。  
桑乔非常高兴，开心到愿意花一大笔钱买了炸鸡汽水和游戏光盘贿赂来Nala去哄生气他不好好学习的罗伊斯，解释他只是被冲昏了头脑下学期一定改过自新认真学习，而哈兰德也很高兴桑乔不用和其他德国人结婚，但也有一些失望。劫后余生的胡梅尔斯拍了拍哈兰德的肩膀说，马尔科虽然很幼稚但他确实和卢卡什谈的是大人的恋爱，尤利安和凯是青梅竹马两小无猜顺理成章，想要知道该怎样追求一个人的话，可以来问问他。  
“杰登·桑乔嘛。”胡梅尔斯抱起胳膊，很轻蔑地说，“比我当年追的简单多了，你已经是Easy模式了，不用担心。”  
哈兰德很感激，想要请胡梅尔斯吃晚饭。

—END—


End file.
